Pan's Last Ditch Effort
Pan's Last Ditch Effort! episode 11 of DBTN Narrator:It is now Goten's turn to face the evil Aqan! But is Aqan all talk and no walk? Find out now! Goten:Let's get started, shall we? Aqan:Yes, get powered up. (GOTEN POWERS UP TO JUST THE REGULAR SUPER SAIYAN, HE THEN GOES ASCENDED SUPER SAIYAN, BUT NOT TO SUPER SAIYAN 2) Goten:Is this too much for you? Aqan:Not at all, not at all. Lets start the fight! Goten:Get ready! Aqan:I'll be supressing! (GOTEN AND AQAN GET INTO THEIR FIGHTING STANCES, THEN AQAN BECKONS AT GOTEN, POSSIBLY TO MAKE A MOVE) Goten:KAIO-KEN! Aqan:Wha-- (GOTEN TELEPORTS INFRONT OF AQAN AND KNEES KIM IN THE CHIN, HE THEN PUNCHES HIM IN THE FACE AND ENDS THE COMBO WITH A QUICK KAMEHAMEHA TO THE STOMACH) (AQAN GETS BACK ON HIS FEET) Aqan:Well..... how nice... A good opponent! Goten:If i can land that many hits on you supressing, go to your full power! Aqan:Hm? (CHUCKLES) Wow, your acting like Vegeta! By the way, although, where is Vegeta? Goten:I don't know... Trunks? (LOOKS AT TRUNKS) Giga Trunks:I was going to tell you this earlier, but... Goten:What happened? Giga Trunks:He flew off into space too train, and..... he flew into a star. Aqan:HA! Giga Trunks:He blasted the star to try and propell away from it, but the star just exploded, and that was the end of him.. Goten:How do you know this? Giga Trunks:No other way. If he just flew into the star. he could most likely survive. But if he blasted it, the explosion would be deadly. Aqan:How touching... Back to the subject, You wanted me to go full power, yes? Goten:Yeah! Aqan:I'm fine with THAT!!! (BEGINS POWERING UP) Giga Trunks:NO, GOTEN!! (THE WHOLE AREA OF THE FIGHT IS SHAKING, EXPLOSIONS ARE GOING OFF RANDOMLY IN ALL DIRECTIONS, MOUNTAINS ARE FALLING INTO THE CRUST OF THE EARTH, ROCK IS MELTING) Pan:Huh?? (SEEEMS TO BE RECOVERING) Giga Trunks:GOTEN! NO! STOP HIM!!! (A WHITE FLASH FILLS THE SCREEN) (THE SCREEN REVERTS TO A WASTELAND, LAVA IS FLOWING EVERYWHERE, MOUNTAINS ARE STILL CRUMBLING) Goten:Whoa... Aqan:How do you like me now?! HAH! (AQAN'S EYES ARE GLOWING ORANGE, A BIG SMIRK IS ACROSS HIS FACE, HE SEEMS TO HAVE GROWN ARMOR SIMILLAR TO SUPER BABY VEGETA) Goten:Lets get started! (FLYS INFRONT OF AQAN) Goten:HAAAAAAAAAAA (AQAN JUST SWINGS HIS FIST AND GOTEN IS KNOCKED TO THE SIDE) (GOTEN GETS ANGRY AND USES A KAIO-KEN X10, BUT AQAN JUST KICKS HIM IN THE STOMACH AND IT WEARS OFF) (GOTEN USES A KAMEHAMEHA AND IT HITS AQAN POINT BLANK, AQAN IS PUSHED BACK ONLY A FEW INCHES) (AQAN USES A TRI-FORM, AND THEY ALL USE MOSQUITO SWARM, GOTEN IS HIT MULTIPLE TIMES) (GOTEN TELEPORTS IN THE AIR ABOVE AQAN, HE GOES SUPER SAIYAN 2 AND BEGINS FORMING A SUPER KAMEHAMEHA) (BEFORE GOTEN CAN COMPLETE THE BEAM, AQAN FIRES A COOKIECUTTER BEAM AND IT FORCES GOTEN TO GET OUT OF THE WAY) (WHEN GOTEN MOVES OUT OF THE WAY, AQAN TELEPORTS BEHIND HIM AND "KARATE" CHOPS HIM IN THE BACK, GOTEN FALLS TO THE GROUND) (GOTEN REVERTS BACK TO HIS BASE FORM, AND GROANS) Pan:Goten.... Are you ok? (FLYS OVER TO GOTEN) Goten:I'm... fine... whoa... can i take a nap? Giga Trunks:Sh**t! Aqan:What's wrong? Getting tired? Pan:YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW! Aqan:Oh, its you, the brat again.. Pan:I'LL SEND YOU FROM WHERE YOU CAME, WITH PLEASURE!! (PAN FORMS HER HAND IN A CUP INFRONT OF HER) Pan:SUPPLY ME ENERGY!!! Giga Trunks:I'll do that! (RAISES HANDS UP IN THE AIR) (A BALL STARTS FORMING IN PAN'S CUPPED HANDS, IT KEEPS GROWING AND GROWING) Pan:I have a few tricks up my sleeve as WELL! (PAN SUPPLYS MORE ENERGY THEN BEFORE INTO THE BOMB, AND FIRES IT AT AQAN) Aqan:Hehehehe... (THE BALL HITS AQANS FINGERTIPS, AS IT DOES, A WHITE FLASH FILLS THE SCREEN, IT THEN TURNS TO BLUE WITH A RINGING SOUND) Goten:Di---did Pan win?! (THE FLASH FADES AWAY, PAN AND GOTEN ARE STANDING TOGETHER, TRUNKS IS FLYING ABOVE A HILL, CHEERING) Pan:Ye---YEAH!!! WE DID IT!!! Giga Trunks:Wait a minute... ( HE HEARS LAUGHING) Narrator: On the Lookout... Old Kai:Goten! Pan! Aqan is still alive! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?! Dende:They can't! It's too late! Korin:This... Aqan guy.. he is unstoppable, isn't he... Kibito Kai:Wait a second... Dende and Kibito Kai:FUSION! Uub:Hm? Old Kai:Goten and Trunks could fuse into Gotenks! We may have some hope after all! Korin:YEAH!!!! WE WIN! (A IMAGE OF GOKU APPEARS INFRONT OF DENDE, DENDE STAGGERS BACk, STARTLED) Dende:G-Goku?! Goku:Yeah, it's me. Old Kai:Goku! Why won't you return? Goku:Because i don't want to. I wan't Goten and Trunks to be the protectors of this world. Dende:That's understandable, but Goten and Trunks can't hear us.. ???:Ye-yes they can... Korin:Huh? Tien:I-i'll fly dow-- Uub:I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! Tien: I was injured... but take this as my last act of s-service to you guys... (THERE ARE BLOOD STAINS ALL OVER HIS BODY, HE IS LIMPING) Old Kai:THEN HURRY UP! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! Tien:Got it... See ya all... in the next world... (TIEN FLYS AWAY) Narrator:Back at the scene of the fight... (IT SEEMS TRUNKS AND AQAN HAVE ENGAGED IN BATTLE, TRUNKS IS BLASTING AQAN BUT AQAN TAKES ALL OF THE HITS WITHOUT FLINCHING) Giga Trunks:WHY.. WON'T YOU DIE!!!!! Aqan:Because i CAN'T! (TELEPORTS INFRONT OF TRUNKS AND KICKS HIM IN THE STOMACH, TRUNKS REGAINS CONTROL JUST IN TIME AND FLYS DOWN WITH GOTEN AND PAN) Pan:Sense that, Trunks? I think someone is coming... (TIEN LANDS NEXT TO THE TRIO, AND IS VISUALLY DYING) Tien:You mu--must fuse! It's the only way to destroy Aqan!! Goten:Fusion? But... we don't hav--- Tien:You have time... I'll distract him.. Giga Trunks:You will die, don't you know that? Tien:I'm going to die anyway. Narrator:Tien sacrifices himself to keep Aqan busy while Goten and Trunks do the fusion technique! But will Tien distract Aqan long enough? Will Gotenks have enough power to overcome Aqan? Find out on the next episode of the New Generation! Goten:Yeah! We did it! We di(GROANS WITH PAIN)---did it! Giga Trunks:No.... (TRUNKS SEEMS TO BE THE ONLY ONE NOTICING THAT AQAN IS UP IN THE SKY, WITH A SMUG GRIN ON HIS FACE) Goten:Whats that? That figure, i-(GROANS WITH PAIN)--in the sky? Aqan:Foolish games... Pan:HE IS STILL ALIVE! Narrator Category:Fan Fiction